the one i love
by Mcfly93
Summary: Vergil had been always in love with Dante even though his craving for power continually grows into such an extreme state. After all he had been through down in downfall and the defeat by his own brother, he once again raised with a new army and wants to reclaimed for once he thinks that truly belong to him, including his brother soul and body.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis**

Vergil had been always in love with Dante even though his craving for power continually grows into such an extreme state. After all he had been through down in downfall and the defeat by his own brother, he once again raised with a new army and wants to reclaimed for once he thinks that truly belong to him, including his brother soul and body. This is taken after the devil may cry event occurred and after Devil may cry: Vergil Downfall…

**WARNING: I do not own devil may cry, if I do…then the plot of the story will turn 360, believe me on this! Contain harsh languages and sex between male (incest more precise). That's why I rated it as M (later there will be Mpreg…I think)**

**Vergil X Dante and slight Dante X Kat**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prologue (this is when he was still in the downfall)**

The days in the downfalls was like a hell of Vergil, as he tried to breathe in this new kind of world and the stabbed heart continues to bleed, as if it knows how hurtful it is to be betrayed by his own brother…the one he loved so much. Before all of this happens, he was happy that he can be together with the one he loves and working together as they kickin some demons ass and then celebrate it even though no one will knows what hell are they talking about. He thought that he actually found some happiness when he do this together with his brother, Dante. It all went wrong when that bitch began to take Dante's heart, that Kat really knows how to captures his beloved attentions and then try to use it to against him when he asks Dante to join him to rule the world after they defeated Mundus with their own hands. She corrupted his brother's mind after what all of he done to her in order to become an assistant to him.

"I loved you, brother"

That is the last confession that he told Dante before he went into this damned world.

"If I had more power, I'll be able to conquer that world and then captured Dante as he belongs to me and mine only"

He noticed something, the necklace that his mother gave to him already gone; he didn't know where he was lost it, either when he comes to this world or before that. Then, he realizes that the fuckers had already waiting for him to kill and as they forwarding their attack, Vergil had to fight them in order to survive.

"I will not die in this world as my dream had not yet fulfilled, wait for me Dante coz I'm coming for you and afterwards I will kill that bitch so she no longer can corrupt you with the humanity and freedom things again"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(This is taken right after Vergil went through the portal)**

Dante stares the place where his brother disappears after he stabbed Vergil's heart with the rebellion with his demon rage within him activated. Kat manages to stop him before he killed Vergil and decided to let him go.

"It's over Dante, for now"

Kat touch his shoulder and tried to calm him down as for what he did just now.

"I tried to kill my own brother Kat, my twin brother" the feeling of guilt begin to surround him after he realize what he almost done.

"But you stopped didn't you? His craving for power was far beyond that and he surely will become like Mundus if you don't stop him"

"I know, but I don't know why my heart aches so much when he said he loves me. When he left, I feel some parts of me are dying."

Kat sighed; she knows what the cause for Dante to feel like that.

"That's because you loved him Dante, even though you unaware about it"

He completely shocked for what Kat said just now. Me? Fallen in love with Vergil? There's no way it become like that, but stills…he can't explain the pain that he had from his heart and the feelings of loss of someone truly important to him. it was the first time ever for him.

"You can't be serious; I have no kind of feelings towards Vergil. Not in a million years"

"Dante, denying it only confirms me that you loved him"

He flattered, his eyes widen out and his heart beats loudly. He can't believe that he actually loves Vergil, but it cannot be true…

"Forget about the past Dante, think about the present. Now the world is free from the demons for now we can actually relax for a little bit"

"Yeah, you right. Now I can go to the bar and fucked some whores and then drinks some beer to celebrate. Wouldn't mind to join me?" as he lend his hand to invites Kat for his own kind of celebration.

"A little bit of fun can be compromised as long it also involves a material for my witch craft"

"Oh come on, for once could you not think about jobs?"

"We can get two in one Dante, think of it"

They walked together as the sun rises above them, showing a world of peace and freedom ensues for the first time.

** The one I love **

**(After he fought with his own Doppelganger) **

The demon of him coughs with blood; he smirked devilishly and comes toward the demon.

"I think you had something belongs to me. May I take it back?"

He then killed the demon with Yamato and then goes further when he suddenly hears a woman screamed for help. He knows that no doubt the voices belong to his own mother, Eva. As he marched forward to the voice, he fights with demons along the way and finally gets to the destination he wanted to be.

"Vergil, it's you"

His mother looked at him as he standing there alone without his brother.

"Where's your brother, Vergil?"

"He's dead, mother"

Eva couldn't believe on what he said, it cannot be true…just who would be the person that killed her own son.

"Who killed him?"

"I am"

Eva terrified and Vergil kinda calm when he saws her expression for the news he had just delivered to her.

"Why? Why did you kill him Vergil? I never thought you to do that"

"You always loved him, mother. You never felt that way to me; I'll always be the second best aside from him"

"We love you equally; I loved the both of you. What have you become?"

He snapped when Eva said that.

"No, you always and only loved him. In your eyes, you could only see Dante but not ME!"

"No, it's not true"

Vergil sees his mother cries madly and decides to leave her alone instead of killing her. All of the things he said were a white lie, he would never kill his beloved Dante, and he would never allowed it. He would go wild if anyone dares to kill Dante; he will kill anyone before they can even touch him. He only kills the one that imitates Dante, that one little fucker doesn't get his face right. He walked from the place and sees the grave where Eva rest peacefully then closed shut.

The demons he fights when he went through all the downfalls before come to him. He was ready to fight them as he has gained all of the power he needed to make his comeback. As much as he loves gaining more power, he stills can see Dante as his main priority. Suddenly, the head of the demon bowed down to him as if they earned a new master and Vergil knows right away that he is their new master. All the demons then stand up and as he walked from the wretched place, the demons followed him and will go anyway wherever he goes.

"With all of this power I gained, I finally can make my greatest dream. Dante my love, wait for me"

** The one I love**

**(****Later that night when Dante asleep)**

He gasps for air and wake up. He was sweating and after a few minutes, he calmed down.

Vergil, are you coming back to this world again? To bring chaos after the world has redeemed their own freedom. No, I won't allow it even you are my brother. I already said that ill protect this world from any evil and will do anything to prevent this from happening. He thinks again, maybe he had just a wild dream after having a wild celebration with Kat after all what happens to him today and ended up sleeping with her. She opens her eyes and sees Dante sweating.

"What's wrong Dante?"

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream"

"Is that so? Go back to sleep and think about tomorrow"

He then goes back to sleep and slides his arms around Kat, he could onlypray that it's just a dream not a real thing.

**So? How's that? Well, it is my first time to fan fiction and I know my grammar is suck as hell (I admit it) but what do you think of the story? Please go easy on me about the review, I am expecting lots of suggestive ideas on how this story goes even it will takes a whole new story needed to be told. I'm not quite sure what is the title of this story, could you give some suggestions? I already this game and I absolutely love a hardcore fan I would say. Bye for now…**


	2. short notice

I'm sorry if there's no update coz I'm really busy with my project and stuff, I'll try to write one chapter per week(if I can)….life in university can be a head ache sometimes(besides im not a professional writer and my course is totally turned 360 from this)

Moreover I need to think where will the story goes, either a good way or a bad way…well im not tellin how it will ends and I do have some ideas about the scene and stuff..

**Hope to see you soon..TEEHEE!**


	3. note update

Hello there, I am sorry for the late updates…

Right now, I'm doing a research for the fanfic im going to write coz I'm going to include the **SEVEN PRINCE OF HELL! **(Due to this, it takes a longer time to update because I really want this story to be realistic as should be where the war between the angels and demons finally occur after thousands of years had been resilient)

-means the risk my grammar become more crappier become high

-forgive me if I'm wrong, I've tried to gather up the information and try to portray the character as best as I can.

-steamy and hot scene ensured, love rival may also be included.

-I suppose I can write a novel out of this…

Sorry! I tried to update as fast as I can…maybe the end of this week? I PROMISE!


	4. Chapter 2: THE NIGHT I'M TOUCHING YOU

**CHAPTER 2: THE NIGHT IM TOUCHING YOU…**

**First of all, I'm really sorry for this late updates! Forgive me…it's just that my schedule really tight and I have to study for my exam and do my assignment for holiday... **

**I do not own DMC, it is own by Capcom and Ninja Theory…if I do, then the story would end very differently and you know what I mean...but I do own this story!**

**Dante: you piece of shit! How long are you going to finish this?**

**Me: EEEKKK! Dante, I'm so sorry...I had a very busy life…*tries to run away but he's hand holding my hand***

**Dante: well you better get up ur ass before I forced you *evil smile appear***

**Me: Vergil, please save me…*looks at Vergil with puppy eyes***

**Vergil: nope, since I also agree with Dante. Do your work if you want to live…**

**Me: someone, please rescue me from this crazy twin brothers that nagging me like an old hags**

**Vergil & Dante: what did you just say?**

**Me: nothing! Continues with the stories then, shall we?**

**WARNING: SMEXY BATH SCENES!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**(The real story begins 3 years after Vergil gone into the downfall)**

Dante wake up when the sun piercing into his face, he slowly looked at the clock and it almost 8:00AM. Then he realize that Kat had already gone, he sits up on the bed and then he sees the note left besides the bed.

_I have an urgent matter needs to be handle; I've made you some breakfast so you wouldn't be hungry. Will be back before nights…_

_-Kat-_

He smiled, he knows Kat would never let him go hungry even though he doesn't mind if she didn't make the breakfast. As long she stays by his side, his world is complete.

"What about Vergil, Dante?"

He startled by that question, his brother that he almost killed from the other day. What about him? I never said that I hate him, but what he do is wrong and I must stop him before it's too late.

"I loved you, brother"

The sentence kept repeating in his head like an electric current flowing through his body. What is this feeling? The emptiness that he felt from that day…the day when Vergil gone to another world. I have this feeling of guilty, because I hurt him. I didn't mean it; I never thought that I could do such a thing. Should I go find him and apologize? Then he realizes something. Fuck, he never imagines that he could be this dramatic. Why he think like a depressing woman concerns over her husband?

"Damn! I better go somewhere before it got overboard. Need to get my shower first"

The one I love

Vergil needs to make a plan before his attack could begin. His aim for conquering the world is a must and also Dante. He gathers up his officers to starts to talk about their plans. Their gathering spot is down deep in the earth, where only the demons could live there. A place where human could burn immediately and a place where the sorrowful voice of tortured humans can be heard.

"Since you've all gathered here, shall we continue with the agenda then?" he said after satisfied when all of his officers sits in their place except for one but he doesn't mind about it.

The seven prince of hell, he never thought that he will be the leader of them even though he was just a nephilim. A breed of a demon and angel.

"Lucifer, do you have anything in mind?"

This man, a handsome man who said to be the glorious fallen angel from heaven. The features in his face were craved beautiful enough for humans to melt when they saw him, neither the angels nor demons could resist him. Even though with that kind of features, his power and strength was great enough because he had leaded 90 legions of demon in his commands.

"We should go with long-term effect plan so that it will go smooth, no need to rush because a plan with rushed decisions would make a bad consequences. Am I saying it right, Astaroth? Besides that, the previous plans that we make from our last meeting already takes it effect."

Sit next to Lucifer was Astaroth that also known as the "The Destroyer"; he really is a hot-tempered man because he didn't like things to go slow. He likes it when he can smashed human and starts a war between them as fast as he can make it. He glanced at Lucifer with anger.

"Don't make me angry Lucifer; you don't want to fuck with the most powerful demon in the demon realm."

"Arrogant as always aren't you Astaroth? Why don't we start a match right here, so we could see who was the strongest between us?" Lucifer tries to provoke Astaroth with his words and it seems Astaroth had eaten the bait.

"You piece of shit, I'm going to kill you!"

"ENOUGH!"

Vergil takes Yamato and then swung it between the two demons, they surprised and become quiet after that.

"Right now, we cannot argue about ridiculous things in here. We have serious matters needs to be discuss and if you have trouble with it then go out and fuck yourself"

Everyone's become silent and then they started to discuss thoroughly about their plans on how to take over the world and become the ruler.

"I can make peoples become addicted to money and then turned them into our slaying zombies" the demon of greed, Mammon said it with a horrible laugh as he imagines it. He is an expert when it comes to his field because he also handles the gambling game back in hell.

The king of flies, Beelzebub then asks that one question that will become hot topics for their meetings.

"Even though our plans seems to have a good way, what about the angels? Aren't they will not try to stop us from doing this?"

All of the prince and Vergil shocked and they didn't think about it. What about the angels? His mother's side would never allow this kind of things to happen. After the battles between angels and demons had finally finished and become a legend to the human world and also for the prince of hell themselves. The war that they know it would start again if they dare to go ahead. Actually, he didn't even if they have to fight, as long he gets what he wants.

"Hell with the angels, we must proceeds with this plan. It sounds so perfect that my swords already itching for some fight" Astaroth cannot wait to see the suffering and torture that he will bring to the human.

"Calm down, Astaroth. What about your twin brother, Dante? Is he not going to stop us considering this all your plans to take over the world?"

Vergil know this questions will come after no matter how long their meetings. Lucifer waited the answer comes out from the man himself as he wants to know if he wants to kill his brother.

"I will not killed him, I'll try to convince him to join our forces with us after I killed that bitch down"

The anger within could be felt by the demons, he must really hate the one that corrupted his brother's brain. Far from the seat, the gruesome sea monster who turns himself into a beautiful man was Leviathan. It excites him, he could feel that Vergil will be a great leader and he wants to be his partner when those times come.

"I don't know how your brother's looks like. I assume it's the same as you but slightly different colours and styles. Should we take a peek?"

Belphegor starts to use his power when mirror like substances starts to appear before them. They could see the human world; he then zoomed in until he founds Dante's apartments. They could hear the sounds of shower and they know straight away that his twin was taking a great shower.

"This is a great timing, if you know what I mean Vergil" Lucifer smirked when he knows what he is going to see next. Vergil just sit there quietly and observing for the next event.

After a couple of minutes, they see Dante coming out from the shower. He's naked body was shown to the demons, they eyes were widen out as they see the beautiful line of the body and the great ass that they can't take their eyes off. Vergil couldn't believe how sexy Dante can be with those abs and the butts that receive a lot of attentions from the seven prince of hell. Suddenly, he becomes jealous because everyone can see his brother's glorious body and he immediately crushed the mirror using his invisible swords. They are shocked and disappointed when the good part starts to come as Dante begins to wear his clothes.

"What the fuck Vergil? You just ruined the good part!"

"Yeah, we're just want to have a "little" entertainments in our meeting"

Vergil couldn't stand when another man stares at his possession, his twin brother. He already regret the decisions when he agrees to let them see Dante at the wrong timing. He needs to cover this before they know.

"Enough with the scenery, we're need to finished our meeting right away. We can starts this plan starting next week. Do we have an agreement?"

They all looked at each other and finally reach the decision.

"YES"

"Good, dismiss."

As Vergil want to leave the place, he then stopped by the Leviathan.

"I can see you're a bit jealous when we saws Dante's naked body"

"Don't fuck with my private life; I don't have the interest to share with all of you"

"Oh? Secretive aren't you? That makes my wish to own you become stronger"

Leviathan wants to get close with Vergil when he suddenly feels a force around him, the warning to stay out from the man's privacy. He smiled and then chuckled about the action.

"So cute, you didn't want anyone to get close to you. I'll see you later then, sweetheart"

He then disappears into the darkness where no one could see him.

"Humph! Only Dante can have my kiss and no one else will do. He such a creep"

He would never allow anyone to touch him except Dante. They can kiss their own ass if they want to because they will get any chance to get it anyway.

The one I love

It is almost 10:30pm and Dante didn't see any sign of Kat, he worry that Kat got into trouble. Ah, Kat can handle her own matters; she's a strong woman. No one can fuck with her without getting beat in the ass.

"Talking about time, I need to shower and get my sleeps"

He takes all his clothes off and hit off to the shower right away. The streaming water above him was refreshing to his body as he could feel the water flow throughout his body. The sensation he feels when the hot water hit him was remarkable and he shudders as the water hit his "private" parts. He closed his eyes where he could only the sound of water splash down to the cold tile floor. Out of nowhere, there are some hands touching him…he shocked when he feels it but he let it away because he only thought it as his wild imagination. The hands then pinched his pink nipples, he moaned in pleasure when it begins to twists his nipples around. He arched his back like a bow, responding to the touch. He could sense that this hands somewhat familiar to him, as if someone who he used to know...the one that he longed for. The actions continues until he fully aroused, the hands then slides down to his waist and come to his erects 'member".

"Please, not there"

He begging for not the hand to continue the actions but his words becomes ignorant when it begins to strokes the member furiously. His hands against the wall, as he willing to accepts the other hands to do the job for him, it feels too good. How these hands can be skilled enough to know his weak spot?

"Ah, stop it…..feels so good"

A kiss had been planted to his necks; it feels so cold but the commotion come after become a pleasure to him. The streaming hot water hits him, adding the excitement of the hands. He moaned for a several times as the hands continuously stroking his hard member and the other hand pinched his perk nipples, it was full of ecstasy at that point. He heard a hard breathing behind him, as he still close his eyes, he could sense the breathes besides his ear and it brings a great shudder to his body and his knees starts to trembles because of it. At any point, he knows that he is near to reach his climax point.

"Haa…I'm coming"

One hard stroke and the semen spurts out from his member, Dante could feel the hand is wrapping around his slender waist even though it has abs, the hard breathing continues to fill his left ears.

"Dante"

He knows that voice, the voice that he missed so much. The voice that he really wants to meet, the one that he hurts and regret about it. He immediately turned around to see him.

"Vergil?"

He sees no one but himself, standing alone in the bathroom. He feels sad when the person that he missed for 3 years could actually be there with him, but it's just a fake hope. The sensational feeling he experienced recently was only his wild imagination…not more than that. He then goes out from the bathroom, wearing his pants and flopped into the bed. He doesn't care about how late Kat will be before she gone home; he only remembers the greatest thing he ever experienced in his life.

"I wish it was real, Vergil"

He then slips into the dream realm and let him immersed into that.

The one I love

Vergil could only see his brother's face outside the window, the face he's making during his sleep is so peaceful and cute at the same time. He remembers it clearly and vividly on how he makes his own brother to cum in his hand. The moan that Dante emitted was so seductive and the response he got from him was astonishing. He never thought his brother would become so submissive to him. Most importantly, he finally knows his brother's feelings to him…

"I believe we are mutual, Dante. Wait for me a little longer and I'll embrace you until no ends"

He then goes away from Dante's apartment, without noticing that some evil eyes watching him out.

"You love him aren't you? I will never give him to you because he is mine from the first time I saw him in my eyes. He will become my partner and gives me an heir"

The burn of jealousy from the stranger's eyes from the darkness begins to fade out as the night continues to lives...

**Who is the stranger that stalking between the twin brothers? And claiming Dante is his properties not Vergil…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**How's that? I know I'm sorry for making these late chapters. Am I forgiven after I give that sexy bath scenes (even though it turns out to be sad anyway, such a cockblocker!)? Once again, I decided to write a little bit longer because I want to make an introduction to my seven prince of hell even though one of them is still not shown in this chapter. Would you guess who could that be? Because his characters could make the story turns to a whole new level…hahahahahahaaaa…**

**Dante: good, you finally finished writing it**

**Me: I know, I am glad of myself.**

**Dante: next time, if you make the readers upset again, I will not hesitant to shoves my ebony and ivory into your mouth**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO…..**

**Vergil, please save me **

**Vergil: *walks away**

**Me: why are you ignoring me? FOREVER ALONE!**

**Dante: guess I have a long way with you then...heheheheheheheeee…..**

**Leave reviews, ill appreciate it! Give me suggestions and I'll take it to my story. BYE FOR Now!**


	5. CHApter 3 The Plans

**CHAPTER 3: THE PLANS**

**Hello there, thanks for those who were giving me a reviews, I really reaaaaaaaaaaaally appreciate it! Thank you so much, love u...I'll update the chapter from time to time because I want to check my grammar and improvise it so readers have a better reading…**

**My apology if I have mistaken the identity for the seven prince of hell, I know I'm kinda lack of information about them and I tried to fix that up (mostly source in the Wikipedia, fucked my life…). **

**I know Leviathan is the demon of envy and I purposely put him in that position, coz everything happens for a reason…you'll know why when you go deeper into the chapter and I already had the idea of it. I bet everyone know already the demon I didn't mentioned in the last chapter. Yes, I'm going to introduce him in this chapter…it's just that I want this character to have the X-factor coz he really is my hot stuff(besides Vergil)…eheheheheee..(He just my eye candy)…and an angel as well!**

**I need to tell you this is only a fiction not a real thing, even though I make a research for the characters (especially the demons) don't mean I can't change them. All of the characters that I write are based on my own thought on how they take their own actions and attitudes; I didn't want any topic about against of religion or whatsoever coz hey! This is my story! Forgive me if someone gets offended and do pm me if it gets worse and I'll try to fix it right away! **

**I already begin to make a research about the angels and they will be introduced later on, just wait and see (hint: they also come in seven). Almost forgot, DMC belongs to Capcom and Ninja Theory and if I was the one who writes the plot of the story, you pretty much know how it will be end…hahahahahaa….**

**Dante: shut the hell up! You're talking too much.**

**Me: Hey! I just want to remind them about the story.**

**Dante: well yeah, did you write it already?**

**Me: Geez, I know. Don't worry about it.**

**Dante: you better starts before I'll do something. How about I give you a trillion stabs for a test?**

**Me: you sadistic shit! Fine.**

**Dante: Good girl, I know you can do It.*smiles devilishly**

**Me :( this good for nothing brat, unlike his brother, he always like to tortures me)**

**Either way, enjoys this chapter!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Dante wake up after had a long sleep and walk out from the room, he then goes to the bathroom. He recalls the incidents happen to him a week ago, the hands that gently touches and made him come. The voice that he heard and sure it is belongs to none other than his twin brother, Vergil.

"Vergil, I'm sorry for what I've done three years ago"

After that, he turns on the television and watched the news as he make himself a cup of coffee. A typical Sunday morning for all human. As if he was one of them.

"_Today's news we brought you is three people had been murdered brutally near the lake side, the police said that they not yet found any witnesses or evidences to lead them to the suspects. All they know that this is the case of homicide not robbery because all of their belongings and money are still in their body. The investigator involved…"_

"Another murder case and three victims involved? That sounds bullshit to me. Anyway, where's Kat? I've never seen her since a week ago."

He looks every single room and sees no signs of her coming in, he starts to get worried if anything happen to her. Kat was like his companion, a friend that listens to his problems and a great sex friend perhaps? A week passes so quickly, the note that Kat gave him still securely placed besides the table. She never leaves home more than a week, she never do that. Kat even said that she will be back before night in the notes she wrote, did something bad really happen to her? Crap, I must find her before anything bad occur to her. Dante gets his jacket and guns before he got out from the apartments, he could only hope that Kat in the safe conditions. He rides the motorcycle he bought years ago, a custom-made design he ask for the designer. The one with angel and demons fights with each other, the blue rose as the memento of his mother.

"Never thought this motorcycle can be one hell of a badass"

He takes out the note-book Kat gave him if anything happens to her. He looks through the address and decided to go for the gas station before he could begin his journey.

"What is that Kat doing in this place with this weird address? Must be something important I guess"

It's going to be a long ride since the place itself needs a one day trip before he can get there. Why does it have to be so far? Is something bizarre going to happen when he got there? Will Kat give her reason why she was missing for a week and why she didn't contact him even once since she disappeared? So many fucking questions need to be answered and he wants damn good explanations if they didn't want him to get angry. After he finished with the gas, Dante begin to starts the engines and wear the sunglasses he brought with him as he begins his long journey.

The One I love

Vergil observing his brother actions as he see Dante rides the motorcycle to go to his destinations through the portal he makes using Yamato. He looks beautiful in whatever he wears especially when he wear his red jacket and that jeans, it shows the best assets he has and every man would fall for him in instant stares. He never knows or even care about it but he was ravishing and perfect in every aspect, the mesmerizing blue eyes and that pouty lips that can hold you forever. The jackass attitude and rebellious personality makes him shines and standout from the human, a rare jewel that only the strongest one can own it and that person is me. The flame of jealousy burns inside of him because he know the reasons Dante go out for a journey, why do he care so much about Kat? Is she so important in his life other than me?

"It seems you're quite immerse with that brother of yours"

Leviathan standing besides him, this demon doesn't understands the word of give up. he tried each possible way to make him close with me, even though he was fully aware he will never get what he wants unless something wrong with me.

"What do you want Leviathan?"

"Seeing you of course, I missed you so much since the last meeting"

Shit.

"If you don't have any business with me then get outta here, leave me alone"

Leviathan looks through the portal, he sees Dante rides a motorcycle to go somewhere and then he watched Vergil. His blue eyes really affectionate and follows every movement his brother do.

"I envy your brother, Vergil. He got your attentions and your loves even though he didn't fucking knows about it. You are so passionate to him; you would do anything so he can come back into your arms."

"He is the only one I ever care in this realm, no one else."

Damn right he is, Dante was the only source of light for him. A reason why he lives until this day, as the promise he made is not yet accomplished. Someday, he will able to convince Dante and then rules the worlds together while his beloved brother become his partner.

"He sure is lucky"

"Why do you even care? Didn't I tell you get the fuck outta here unless you have business with me?"

"In fact, I do have some reports to be told. So far, everything's run smooth and clean. The human didn't have the slightest idea what is going to happen to them. The rate of crime had increased almost 12%, just like we wanted"

"I suppose you do that alone?"

"Berith helped me along the way, he sure knows how to influenced human with that dirty desire to kill people"

"The others?"

"Mammon is successful with his gambling idea, making the mortal becomes his slave, Lucifer corrupts the politician's mind to fight with each other and cause them to destroy each other. Astaroth, as usual just doing his own his jobs while waiting for his turns. Other than that, nothing left to be said"

"Good, what about Asmodeus? I've not seen him in our last meeting. Where is he?"

"He doesn't interest in conquering the world thing, he only wants to live in freedom and shit like that. As long he gets what he wants, he pretty much easy to pleased"

"I see, if you don't have any business with me. Please leave."

"Fine! Goodbye my love."

The One I Love

He then disappeared from Vergil sights after saying his goodbye. Back to his lair, his jealousy burn becauseVergil doesn't even laid his eyes to him when they're talking. It felts like he was talking to a wall, not him. All of soul and body were fully focused to Dante, the fucker that betrayed him.

"You'll pay for this Vergil, soon or later you'll fall in love with me. When that day comes, you begged for my love"

He noticed someone is here with him, he quickly turned behind and then he see him. A tall and black-haired guy, the curled of his hair was beyond perfection… a match for his face. The strong jaw line that fits for a warrior, a cleft chin to perfected the heavenly creatures. Eyes of a grey-blue colour, straight nose and sexy lips that could draw every mortal woman in the human realm. The wide and board shoulders shows how mighty he is, the flattened chest and abs, and not to mention the lower region! He looks attractive enough to sweep every humanity with his looks, a divine beauty indeed. After all, he is the demon of lust…

"What do you want, Asmodeus? Sneaking into my lair, are you foolish enough to die by my hands?"

"I would not allow that Leviathan, I just want to ask for your help. That's all"

He totally shocked when he heard that word; it's odd because Asmodeus never asks for any help from other demon. This is the first time he actually did and he wants it from him…

"What kind of sorcery of this? You've never ask for anyone's help, even from the king himself."

"I just want a little favour from you, and I'm sure this offer will be a good benefits or advantages for you in the future"

"What is it?"

The One I love

"This is it, just like the address"

He got off from his bike, and then watches the enormous building. He wonders why Kat went to a place like this. Does this anything to do with her wicked witchcraft perhaps? He is searching around; it seems no one lives around here. This building was abandoned, left by unknown person. Dante enters the main entrance and wandering around if he sees any sign of Kat in here. Four hours had passed since he make an entrance into this building, going-over for Kat, nothing!

"Isn't it fucking great? After a whole day ride and finally get to this fucking place. Look what I've found? Nothing! Fuck."

Suddenly, the world around him changes, the building begin to fall off into pieces and fly away in the air. The white and the bright sun turn into a bloody red sky, accompany what he used to see three years ago. He knows straight away, he's in the Limbo world.

"After all those three years, I've been shoved each one of your ass to get out from this world. Why are you coming back, fuckface?"

He takes out his rebellion and his favourite's guns, Ebony and Ivory.

"I've itched for a fight and it seems you guys a perfect candidate for it. Let's have some fun shall we?"

He pointed his gun to one of the Stygian face and shoot it as the head blows into pieces, the other begins to attacks him with their blade and he manages to avoid it just a split of second. He then jumps, causing a rain of bullets into them and turn his sword into all of them, making them falls back with the force. He slashed one of them and then shots the other one; it sure takes a long time to bring these fucker down. After all the fighting, the world becomes normal again, to a place where he originally stands.

"You sure have your techniques well, Dante"

Dante shocks from what he see, a man with white wings descends from above. He couldn't believe this moment would come, an angel, a side from his mother come to see him. The man had a marvelous radiating light around him, brightens up the dark and eerie place into something comfortable. He calms down and then stares at the "angel".

"I thought angel had halo around their head, or is it just a false statement? Maybe you're one of those lowly little fuck I've just killed now?"

Dante doesn't let his guard down, he didn't know what the purpose of the angel to see him is, either he comes as a friend or a foe.

"It just a rumor and I'm not come here as your enemy. We seeks for your help Dante"

"My help? I thought everything's fine"

"That from your point of view, we sense a great danger coming and a hint of a great war between demon and angel"

"Whoa, hold on a minute. Are you fucking kidding me? Great War? What do you mean by that?"

"Either your blinds or a complete naïve, you didn't notice right? All the killing or what happens to the world?"

"I do but what is that supposed to mean?"

Something in his brain connected to each other.

"Mundus died in my hands and the world claimed its freedom. Do you mean…there are new threats?"

The angel smiles towards Dante; he finally captured the reason he wants his help.

"I see you've got the points already? Shall we discuss it at other place? It's kind of unpleasant and uncomfortable to do it here"

"Sure, since the one I'm looking for is not here anyway"

"How about we go to your apartments?"

"Isn't that a little impossible? It takes a whole day to…"

The angel opens his large wings, he grabbed Dante's wrist and hugged him tightly. By a matter of milliseconds, they've reached Dante's apartment. He blinked and looked straight at the angel eyes, just like him but deeper and more delicate. He realize his situations, the hands still around his waist and their face close to each other.

"You are beautiful, just like your mother"

He pushed him away, how a man like him can be called beautiful? He is not a beauty from any aspects unlike the one that stands in front of him. He blushed when that blue eyes stares at him intensively. He needs to make conversations fast or this will be an awkward moment for him to deal with.

"Err...thanks? So what do you want to discuss then?"

"It's about your brother"

Dante froze, he remembers the man that he almost killed and then disappears almost three years ago. It cannot be…

"He is still alive and he brings big trouble"

"Hahahaha….this joke is not funny at all, could you please stop it?"

"It is not a joke, that's why I've come here"

It's just a bad joke, nothing else than that. No FUCKING way!

"I believe I'm not having a proper introduction to myself, my apologies. My name is Gabriel and I was sent here on the behalf of my relatives to help you"

"Help you for what?"

"Against your brother, Vergil"

"What about Kat? Is she fine?"

"We brought her somewhere safe, don't worry about her. Now, may we start the discussion?"

Vergil stills alive, he didn't know how to reacts. He feels a bit relieves that his brother have his life and happy even though he didn't want to admit it. The other half of him said this if they meet once again, there will be bloodshed all over again.

The One I Love

Leviathan couldn't have been happier when he heard Asmodeus plan, he was fucking genius. He never thought Asmodeus could be a great planner.

"Vergil, you'll be mine soon"

He laughs like a mad man .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! What exactly the plans between Asmodeus and Leviathan had? What Gabriel and Dante need to do to stopped the demons?**

**WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Two weeks and finally done, I keep procrastinating and I want to send my apologies for the readers to wait for this long for the updates. Next time, I'll try to update faster and I'm going to take English class to improve my writing skills.**

**Dante: You procrastinating bitch! Do you know how long they've wait for this?**

**Me: Dante please, release me from your torture**

**Dante: Oh no you don't, since you let your readers down.**

***Running away and manage to escapes***

**Me:I'm sure fast as hell...heheheheeehee….**

**After couples of hour...**

**Me: where the hell is he?**

**Heard a loud noise from upstairs and checks to see what happens. Saw Vergil takes Dante real hard. Take out a camera and take a picture…**

**KACHA! KACHA! KACHA!**

**Me: gotcha!**

**Dante: you son of a bitch! How dare you to...ahh!**

***Vergil takes Dante's chin to him and look with fierce eyes***

**Vergil: Don't look at anyone else but me, you are mine!**

**Me:* screaming like a fan girl and then faints from a major loss of nosebleed***

**Vergil: we can take care of that later...**

**See you next time! TEEHEE…**


	6. CHAPTER 4: THE SHOCKING NEWS!

**CHAPTER 4: THE SHOCKING NEWS! **

**Hello there, we meet again. First and foremost, thank u so much for the reviews...I really appreciated it! You couldn't imagine how happy I was when I get my first reviews; just think I'm acting like an obsessed fan girl over one direction (WAIT…WHUT?).**

**Anyway, how do you like my story so far? I know it's getting a bit boring but trust me on this! It'll get better by each chapter, just don't lose hopes one me yet. I've taken my English lessons recently in order to improves my English (since it's not my natives language) and when I got back to my story, dang! I'm ashamed for it, so many grammatical errors…huhuhuhuuhuhuuuu…**

**I don't know if it's good news or a bad news, but I'll start to write a new fanfic! A resident evil fanfic…I called it as "Dirty Desire" but I only manage to do the plot and one thing I could tell you about…Chris is going to be a bitch magnet, there…I said it! Bwahahahahahaa...Just wait and see! It's inspired from Utada Hikaru song's title, go check it out! Better make a research again before I got bashed by a RE fans…one question though, are you Nivanfield or Weschris? (Sorry I don't know what the name has given for Wesker and Chris, SO STUPID!)**

**I'm not good with fight scenes; maybe I'm not seen enough action movies but I'll give my very best. Oh yes, didn't I tell you about the Mpreg at the first chapters? It'll be explained in this chapter and yes I'll make it as a real deal; I'm going to make Dante PREGNANT! Either you like it or not, accept is the only choice you have. Devil May Cry owns by Capcom and Ninja Theory, if I was the script writer…Dante and Vergil will have their own children's together and become a badass parents!**

**Dante: you've starts a new fanfic? This one alone you cannot do properly, how about two?**

**Me: I'm not going to write that now, I only write the ideas and situations. Wait, are you worried about me? I feel precious...**

**Dante: Bullshit, hell no. I just worry about this story, your conditions is none of my concerns.**

**Me: You're so cruel.*starts to cry***

**Vergil: What did you do to her? *comes out of nowhere***

**Me: Vergil? I never thought that you…**

**Vergil: if you want to make her cry harder, you have to do this…**

**Me: (Evil twin brothers, they only know how to bully me instead of care about me)**

**WARNING: A LITTLE BIT FLUFFY!**

**Enjoy!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Dante apprehends these matters, soon or later…there's always someone will come and try to take over the world once again. Vergil was one of them and he is fully aware his brother will do anything at stake in order to claim what he's used to have in his hands.

"So are you saying in order the demons to gain their strength, they use human's weaknesses and turned them into evil?"

"It is more precise that their plans are to get humans on their side and when the humans bow below their feet. Pretty much the world is in their hands."

"They influence the mortal by summons them and do the dirty work for them, for return to become their slaves? Sneaky little bastards."

After all I've done to make a better world; new threats come and try to take it away easily. No, this ain't happen before they got a taste of my swords.

"So, what do we do? We can't just stay here and do nothing. We need a plan and make it quick and effective."

He couldn't wait to get his hands dirty; it's been a long time since he fights a demon or monster. He did involves in a fights with mobs and gangsters but none of that would make his bloods boiling. Although he realizes his swords skills got a bit rusty but he can fix that in a short amount of time.

"Let's get this shit done, shall we?"

"Before that, there's one more thing I need to tell you. Don't panic and just listens for what I'm going to say"

"What?"

The One I Love

Vergil couldn't see Dante today, all he can see was a pitch black screen from the portal. He can hear voices but only a mumble and he can't understand what are they saying, but he is assure his brother got company and he doesn't want them to be seen.

"Who is that person with you right now, Dante?"

He cannot let this happen; he must find a way to enable him to see Dante and that person. There must be a way Vergil, you just need to find how. If he can break that barrier by using his Yamato without getting notice, he may able to see through.

"Just use a little amount of power"

He slashes the barrier swiftly, a little crack opens between it. He then uses his mentality power, the crack become bigger and shatters into pieces. He gets his vision crystal clear to witness the events but he surprised when he sees the person who sit next to Dante. He met him before and he knew that person…

"Gabriel"

He listens to every word they said, it seems they having a big conversation. Sure enough Dante making all those loud noises, he missed that voice calling his name…

The One I Love

"What the hell? Are you serious?"

"Dante calm down, it's not a big matter anyway."

"Are you fucking kidding me? That is the most shocking news I've ever heard in my entire life."

"Don't be such a dramatic person, I thought you already know."

"Isn't there anybody telling me this shit? Apparently no, "

"Stop with those bad words and my names Gabriel"

"How I supposed to calm down and cool about it when the fact I can get pregnant? I can handle anything but this…"

Great, how can this be possible? It's not normal when male can get pregnant, and he confirms himself that he has a dick and that alone enough proves he is a man. Despite only woman can pregnant is normal to him but really? This is ridiculous!

"I know you're still in shock but let me explain this"

"Then do it, I don't understands"

Gabriel takes a deep breath and looks at Dante's face as he opens his mouth…

"As a starts, it is a rare thing when demon and angel can be together and reproduce an offspring and most likely that was you and your twin brother. Nephilim had special abilities and where you can control both of that power."

"Yes, and?"

"When a nephilim born into the world, they only come in either a boy or girl but never twins. I didn't believe when I heard that your mother, Eva was giving a birth to twins but now that I've seen it. I believe it fitting the prophecies told by an ancient"

"What ancient?"

"Long ago, there was an ancient prophecies that told us when a nephilim twins born, they will make the faith of world change. One of them will give an offspring and the child will become the most powerful in entire realm."

"Are you implying a power of god?"

"Not exactly, but almost similar."

"How about a male can get pregnant?"

"Nephilim can have two sexes, man and female, even though your erogenous zone said that you are man but the inside of you was a woman. In a simple word, you are considered as Hermaphrodite"

Fuck! This is out of logical mind; Dante's brain cannot accept these. It's crazy and lunatic, beyond his wild imagination. He can have sex with hundreds of woman if he wants proves that he is indeed a man not some person with two sexes...

"Wait, hold up. I need to take time"

"You didn't notice but you attract men and demons wherever you walked out into someplace . You have unbelievable aura that draws people into you"

"Pfft, I only attract women and they only want to get laid. I never see any man comes to hit on me"

"That's because your brother protects you from them"

"Vergil?"

"Yes, they didn't dare to approach you because your brother always stand by your side and warned them to get off before anything bad happens to them"

"He did that to me? I thought he interested with someone's wherever we go out"

"His only attention was only for you, the one he loved very much."

This is new; doesn't that mean Vergil loved him? Not as a brother but something beyond than that? Wait, it's too absurd to believe such a thing…sure, his brother sometimes can be overprotective towards him but he only thought that's because the brother relationship between them, not as lover.

"How about Vergil? Is he the same as me?"

"Well, I don't see that in Vergil and I'm sure he is fully a man. Only you're with kind of these 'special' situations."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the chosen one Dante"

The chosen one? It's already horrible to be chosen to get pregnant and have kids.

"How do you know all about this?" he ask

"I've watched you since you two are born"

"You've watched us?"

"That is correct, I am your guardian"

Something struck in Dante's mind; the rages within Dante begin to emerge, if they help their family…they wouldn't be like this. Instead of this shit life, he would probably happy living with his family and led a normal life.

"Don't you dare to admit you're my guardian, YOU LET MY MOTHER BEING KILLED!?"

Gabriel sees this situations, he needs to handle the rage before anything worse could occur to both of them. He can see the Demon Rage in Dante's eyes and he must stop it. Truth always hurt but lies are even worse.

"That is the thing we cannot do, we have rules and cannot break our law. Your mother had already disobeyed that law and it is not our responsible anymore to help her. She is on her own and she accept the fact being with your father can only bring troubles"

"You bastard, none of this would've occur if only you help my family"

A sudden tears drop from his eyes, this mix feeling. The loss of his entire family…his parents and the one he almost killed by his own hands, Vergil. He couldn't hold in anymore, all those fucked up feelings needs to be let out. He turned around and cry silently when an arm surrounds him from behind to ease his feelings.

"Don't cry…I am weak to see someone's crying especially you."

"I've never been crying for my entire life but all this commotion and things. I don't know if I can handle this"

"You can Dante; you just have to be a little confidence. This isn't like you."

"I guess you're right."

Somehow, he wishes that hands and that person is Vergil.

The One I Love

"What, this is unbelievable…"

Vergil doesn't know what to say, did he just heard Dante can get pregnant? That means…he and his brother can have children together. Just imagine when he was on top of this world, Dante carries his child to continue their legacy. It's perfect, he believes that dream can be done and he already have plans how to make that reality.

"Dante, my love…I'm going to make you mine and carry my child"

He only needs to make a right timing and Dante will completely give himself to him. He sees Gabriel's face and clenches his jaw and fist. How he dare touch my Dante, Vergil thought of something else. No, if he didn't take a move…Dante will fall in love with Gabriel, when that occur, Gabriel had a chances to make his brother become his. Not in a million ways he allows it, only he can make Dante moaned in pleasure and cries out his name.

"I'll make you mine tonight!"

The One I Love

Down deep and dark hallway somewhere in the city, there are prestigious club where only the high-class society can get in. Replacing Lilith's club, the club is crazier and for the mortals, it is a full-blast entertainment and it is known as 'Emblazoned Whisper". The owner's club is none other than Asmodeus, by making this he can gain his strength as people will follow and obeys all of his words. Day and night, the party will always have its own customers and a large amount of them already didn't want to leave that place and become the "loyal" customers for the rest of their life.

Asmodeus watch the mortal dance in the dance floor and some of them make love shamelessly in front him as he sits on top of the dance floor. Humans, just a little seduction and sweet words, they will fall deeper and sink. He smiles because after all of this, Dante will become his mother's child whether he like or not. If necessary, he takes him by force but Dante wouldn't surrender without a fights and he likes that attitude. The harder he gets, the sweeter reward will be given to him. He gets excited and the arousal within him rises, every time he comes to Dante's apartment he couldn't hold his excitements. He wants to taste that delicious flesh and make him squirms, as he place his dick inside that round and tight ass.

"Just thinking of you makes me hard"

He calls some strippers to do some special 'service' for him; they begin to dance and sliding down the pole. Some of them already do a blowjob for him and want to be fucked; he let them do what they want. While the bitches satisfies themselves, he only thinks what position he might do to make Dante cry and surrender to him. The plan he made with Leviathan was pure perfection, there's no way it cannot work. He releases his fluid into one of the strippers, they satisfy with it and all lay down on his feet.

The One I Love

It's almost midnight, the moon shines beautifully. It emits a magnificent glow to lighten up the dark path and the silhouette of the city. Gabriel must go home to tell his brother about this and then come back to Dante.

"I'll be going now, be careful though. I need to tell my brothers about your willing to help us"

"I can take care of myself. Now get the fuck out of my face and sends my regards to Kat."

"I will"

The angel leaves him all alone; he lay down on the couch and places his right hand on his face. Even though the thing he heard just now was crazy but it's the truth, angel would never lie especially the one like Gabriel. He don't know where or when but he seems very familiar with him, as if he known him for a long time. Of course, he was his guardian after all…

"Damn, I need to have a sleep and forget all about this… its true after all, truth is painful but also soothing"

He wake up from the couch and then goes to the bed, he jumps into the mattress and close his eyes. He wants to go to the dream land and have a good dream. He dreams someone's come through his window and stand beside him, from that shadows and that figures he know…

"Vergil…" he mumbles

"Yes Dante."

He wakes up and hugs him around the waist; he missed his brother too much. Three years he carries his feeling of guilt towards Vergil, he wants to apologizes and renew their relationships.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I missed you"

Vergil pats his head and smiles, Dante was happy to see that smiles again.

"Don't blame yourself Dante; it's not your fault"

"What…? I nearly killed you with my own swords and I regret it for three years. Don't leave me, I'm alone and I need you."

"I will never do that again."

Vergil roses down to him and crush his lips with him. Dante surprised with that but then he returns that kiss, Vergil bits his bottom lip for an entrance and he grants it. He felt his cavern explores by his brother's tongues and then have a war dance with his. He can't breathe but he wants to continue, the pleasure he gets is so good and hot at the same time.

"Haa..."

He breathes out after the long kiss, Vergil is a good kisser. That kiss was deep and sensual, he must have a lot of experience to do it and make him act like a virgin.

"Dante?"

He looks at him in the eyes, they had the same eye colour but Vergil's gaze is more intriguing and can penetrate your souls. It's a little scary but Dante doesn't bother by that, he likes it.

"Yes, Vergil?"

"I'll make you mine…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
**

**Hehehe...Sorry for the cliff-hanger because next chapter there will be a hot sex scene and I already had an idea on how to do it right (I promise). Honestly, I'm blushing when I do the intimate scenes and sometimes I embarrassed because oh god! I officially a pervert! Sorry for the late chapter, I'm very busy with an event where I become one of the committee and I'm tired physically and mentally but I'm glad it's over. It's a great experience and I hope to do it again, maybe next year. Leave reviews or suggestions, I'll try to put in my story and I still have to make a choices whether Dante gone the bad side or Vergil gone to the good side. i make Dante a bit emotional in this chapter, well...after all the things happen to him, he cant face that alone and needs someone to motivates him...my club name sucks!**

**Dante: you're making the readers angry? I can't tolerate with that, just give it to them already**

**Me: hey! I'm the writer and I can do what I want, just go with the flows.**

**Dante: You shitheads, I'm going to blow your head up with my Revenant.**

**Me: If you can catch me, BITCH!**

***runs as fast as I can but then caught by Vergil***

**Me: Let go of me, I need to run from Dante**

**Vergil: I won't allow that, you make him upset and me dislikes it. I don't want Dante attention averted to someone else and especially like you. I'm the only one he can look…**

**Me: (it's so sweet but it's a wrong time to say that!)**

**Dante: You caught her? Good job, now give her to me.**

***Vergil release my hand and when I look back at them, they already locked their lips with each other***

**Slowly backing up and then walked away…see you next chapter! TEEHEE..**


	7. Chapter 5: The Night I'm Embracing you

**CHAPTER 5: THE NIGHT IM EMBRACING YOU**

**Hello and welcome for the one who read my fanfic, today…is the biggest day of my life. I'm actually nervous but this is it, the first lemony-smutty scene that you've been all waiting for. …oh, I'll update every two weeks!**

**Thanks for CeavaRose for giving me suggestions about what song gives me enough inspirations to do this. From for your entertainment, S&M, like a virgin, physical love, bump and grind and one song that really willy stuck in my head is sex by Chris brown(TRUST ME! just listening to it..woo its hot!), I don't know any reasons how to make Dante pregnant anymore, so I just pick that one…I've listened to all of those songs and first things in my mind was, damn they're so dirty but good for my mood for writing the hot scenes. I've told you in the last chapter; it's really awkward and uncomfortable at first coz I've never done this but that feelings need to get the fuck outta my head before it becomes a distraction and I need to be kinky…imagining it makes me blush and to write it….it takes a lot of pause and all of curses word came out during the process…**

**I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, I'm going to redeem it in this chapter…it only contains all the hot and sensual sex in this chapter, either your minds will be corrupted or become worse just like me…just endure it will yah? Oh yes, I'll make Vergil POV…but that will be an extra...so...maybe later.**

**Hey...this is all for your entertainment, just like Adam Lambert said. Devil May Cry owns by Capcom and Ninja Theory but I do own the angels and demons…if I do, lemony scenes ensured for each missions…bwahahahahahaa….**

**Dante: so you're finally making these scenes huh?**

**Me: and more in the future…**

**Dante: you better not messing up this one or else I kick you and taste of my Osiris**

**Me: don't say that you dickhead! I'm nervous and I have no idea what's their reaction when they finish reading this**

**Dante: they'll having a good time**

**Me: oh please, you only know to say that but the pressure is on me!**

***he pats my head**

**Dante: don't worry, everything's gonna be alright. Just relax…*smiles***

**Me: since when you know how to sweet talk a woman?**

**Dante: I've fucked so many women. Even that cheap talk is necessary to make them more fuckable**

**Me: you piece of shit, I'm not one of your woman…**

**Dante: just admit it that you liked it…**

**Me: (hate to say it but it's kind of soothing me...)**

**WARNING: GRAPHICAL SEX SCENES BETWEEN MALE/MALE (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! TWINCEST!) **

**Enjoy and see you in the end in this chapter…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Dante startled when Vergil said that, to become his? Does he mean that he wants to have sex with him?

"Become yours?"

"Soon or later you'll become mine and I want to make it tonight"

Vergil already pinned his hands on top of his head, kissing him mercilessly and caused blood gush out from his mouth and the thin string of their saliva. It hurts but it makes him excited, the other hand roaming under his shirt and leaving hot trails all over his body. He then kisses his chin and neck before biting his collarbone.

"Ouch! Fuck. Why the hell do you that?"

It hurts but Dante felt the arousal below him begin to rising up.

"It tastes delicious and suit to my taste"

He licks the place where he bites and plant a kiss, Dante shudders for response. He seems a little bit disturbs when he sees his shirts blocking his way, so he asks him to raise his hand to pull out the shirts from his body and leaves him naked in front of his brother's view. Dante feel kind of anxious when he sees his brother's eyes want to eat him like a predator wants to eat his prey, in this case the prey is himself.

"You look perfect Dante, every inch of your features is heavenly nice"

He look at Vergil with irritating face, he doesn't like to be sweet talk by someone as if he was a woman. He's still a man.

"Stop bullshitting me, I'm not a woman to make you want to sweet talk"

"I'm sorry, I guess you're right."

The tongue slide down from his mouth and over his neck and then reaches his left nipples. His brother begins to suck it real hard and the other hand twisting the other one. Dante gasp and grasp the bed sheets as Vergil continues his actions. Weird noises coming out from his mouth and he cannot control it, he then tries using his hand to stop it but he forgot that they still on top on his head. The brother suckles, nibble and bite out his brother's nipple with no mercy. He really wants to taste it with his own tongue to get the flavour right, he then stops and watched the new erections in his eyes.

"Look Dante, it's perking out"

"Wha...Ngghh!"

He continues to the same actions for several minutes to the other one until he is satisfied with it, Dante could only hold the sheets tighter and moaned. This is new to him, he never been embraced by a man before, he only hook up with woman only but little did he knows this type of sex can be good too…wait! Why does he enjoy this? Aren't he supposed to resist this from happening after he know what Vergil might do? He kept thinking of resist his brother affections to him but he can't because he also wants it from deep core of his heart.

"You're over thinking Dante"

"I am not!"

"Just brace yourself what I'm going to do next"

He jolts when Vergil starts to touch his erections member and grind it with him, he arched like a bow and panting very hard. His hand clinging around Vergil's neck and kiss him while his member leaking some of his cum. He's getting hotter and arouses every minute they do this and only god can understand how pleasurable it is in this situations. He breathing hard when Vergil lick the tip of his head cock and starts to put all of his length into his mouth, tons of woman had giving him a blowjob(including Kat) but the sensations he get from this mouth is phenomenal. He grabs some of Vergil's hair to sustain the hotness and any minute he will come if the other man continues his marvellous actions...

"I'm gonna come…"

"Do it if you want to"

"AHHH!"

The glorious seeds come out from his member into Vergil's mouth. He looks his brother swallows his seeds whole and it's kind of gross to him because no fucking way he will do the same thing. He can't breathe when Vergil starts to kiss him and let him taste of his own cum from the mouth.

"It's gross! You let me taste my own? You bastard!"

"Oh? Would you rather taste mine instead? I bet you won't ready for that aren't you Dante?"

His face was red as beet, his own brother is this perverted? He feels challenged but he knows Vergil only try to provoke him to do the same.

"I'm not fallen to that"

He smirks and Dante dislikes it, it means something bad is going to occur and he became the first witness to see that.

"I think you've enjoys this far, I'll take this to the next level. Shall we?"

The finger starts to poking his holes and circling around it; he felt strange and looks at him with confusing state.

"Vergil, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to prepare you."

"For what?"

Vergil chuckled when he hear that answer and Dante become more confuse when he sees that

"Are you acting naïve? Don't you get it?"

"Hold on, do you mean…for that?" he gulped

"Of course, what else the purpose I'm doing this other than the main event. Turn around"

He obeys the commands and turns around, only he felt the tongue licking his puckering holes and he mewls. After a while, the finger starts to go inside the unexplored regions and thrusting the way in and out of his hole. Dante felt a bit pain but then he can withstand it and then second fingers begin to make its way and scissoring that virgin hole of his, it hurts really bad but he still can hold it after a while.

"You can hold until two fingers now, I wonder when the third finger comes in"

"Don't fucking say it, just do it already" he growls

And he did, it hurts like a bitch. He rather kills himself by the demons than to feel this, the pain is so intense to the points he wants to cry. He ain't going to cry because of this, he doesn't want to become a pussy or faggot (no offense.). When it suddenly hit something inside of him, he begins to moans louder than the usual he had just now.

"Is this the spot I'm seeking?"

He then hit the spot again and yet again Dante screamed in pleasure. He can see him smiling when he watch his reactions and that little fucker even didn't know what his going through. All he knows is enjoying him while Dante feels the torture. He takes out his fingers and it feels empty inside after that fingers fills inside him for a couple of times.

"I think it's ready for it"

"What?"

"This"

He sees with his own eyes, that thing is huge as fuck. He's going to break if that come inside him, he couldn't believe that his brother's cock could be that big.

"What do you think?"

"Well, you do have bigger dick than me. I have to admit that"

He remembers when Vergil said that he has bigger dick than him back when they come to Mundus lair. He thought it's just he bragging off but right now, he examines it and he had a solid proof. This can't be serious…Vergil then turn Dante to face him. He still not sure if he's ready for this…

"Are we really going to do it?"

"After coming this far, do you think I'll be able to stop myself?"

"No."

"Good, now relax and with this…"

His brother lifts up his legs on his shoulder and then he nudges his member to Dante's entrance slowly. He takes it inch by inch but the pain Dante receives was intolerable, tears flowing out from his eyes. His visions become blurry and he feels Vergil do the all way in.

"Shit!"

"You are mine"

Dante needs to take time to adjust himself for that 'big' thing inside of him since this is the first time he done it.

"Shit, your hole is tight Dante."

"Shut the fuck up!"

A moment later, Dante gives Vergil a signs that he could move but not too rough.

"I'll promise to do it gently"

"Easy for you to say said"

He then moves slowly and damn it still aching Dante. At this moment, he could only feel pain but not pleasure. That movement become rougher and fierce as time goes through, the pain is gone he moans in pleasure when the ecstasy begins to reacts inside him. he couldn't think and his visions become white, the only thing he hear is Vergil's hard raging breathe on top of him and his moans.

"Haa...haa…please stop…"

Vergil flips Dante behind and starts to thrusting him again, Dante could only howl his brother's name in the middle of his ecstasy. It started again, when the cock hitting the right spots, he screams and his body arches like bow strung by an archer. His brother licks and bite his earlobe, bringing the reactions becomes more aggressive.

"Dante, just hold on a little bit longer okay?" he asks

The man's voice become more deep and growls like a tiger, he going strong and rough even though he knows this is Dante's first time. Yet again, he is now facing Vergil and sits in front of him while Vergil supports his hips using both hands. He kept thrusting his way and Dante begin to give it back to him, making the love-making sounds become louder and the banging noises clear to the other neighbour's apartments and the sounds of necklaces dangling together when they make love. In that room, there could only be the sweat of their making-love sessions and cum splattered in their bed sheets. A matter of minutes from now, he will come and from the expressions he see in Vergil, he is also coming close to the climax.

"We come together, alright?"

Out of nowhere, an unexpected action occurs to him. Vergil hands stroke begin to stroke again his erections and this time, it's really fast.

"Nnnhh...If you do that, I'll come in any seconds"

"I also reaches my limits, that's why I do it"

"You shitheads"

A few more thrusts and he scream out loud his brother's name while holding his brother tight when he's coming and the semen come out and spread to his stomach and he could feel Vergil loading him inside full of his seeds. They gaze at each other and kiss passionately, Dante look at his body now full of his own semen's. He feels exhausted and doesn't care about it anymore. Meanwhile, Vergil sees the 'dirt' and licks it clean. He shivers and

"Vergil, you make me come five times in a row, you're so evil. Do you want to continue this?

"That is one way I want to show you how much I love you. I didn't mind if you want one more round"

"I hate you"

He rest on Vergil's chest after that long 'war' between him and his twin brother. He snuggled for the warmth and Vergil holds him closer to give him what he wants. He falls asleep as time goes by, he is happy because Vergil finally come to his sides.

"I loved you too, brother"

The One I Love

Vergil senses his brother is asleep already, that tired face from their sex is seductive and makes him wants to ravish Dante more. He kiss Dante's forehead and hold him closer but he need to let go and disappears from his sight before Dante awake and see him.

"I'll come and get you again, my lovely twin brother"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**So…how's that? I know I'm not good enough for writing the sex scenes but next time, I'll try to make it more better and trust me…there will be a lot in the later chapter even for the demons(did I just say it? yup!)**

**I don't want to mention another demon in this chapter and I bet you wonder what about Leviathan and Asmodeus plans? Hold your horses, there still have a long way to go and let me give you a hint…Leviathan going to be a real bitch and you'll have an urge to kill him. Even for myself, I already have that angst towards him, wait and see. Forget to tell, I do take request…tell me what pair do you want to write and I'll try to make it become reality (if I could)**

**Ahh...about the resident evil fanfic, I've made my decisions, for the STAR-NEMESIS. I'll make NIVANFIELD stories, I'll make your dream comes true even though I really didn't know about his character and I will do my research again. Leave reviews and suggestions! **

**Dante: Wow...can't believe you did even though you're a…**

**Me: Shuts your mouth or I'll kill you straight away.**

**Dante: You want to kill me? Just give it a try, I fuckin dare you…**

**Me: huh, insolent brat. I don't play with kids okay?**

**Dante: You dare to call me brat? (Raging)**

**Me :( this is not good, better run away)**

***Running away***

**Me: why I always running away from him but I feel bad for him, better apologize to him.**

***Walks up to find Dante, ended up seeing him with Vergil***

**Dante: she calls me brat *cries***

**Vergil: Oh no, don't cry. I don't want to see my love cry. *hugs him***

**Dante: *sob* sob***

**Me: Aww, they're so sweet**

***suddenly sense a dark aura and also a death glare from someone**

**Me: Oh shit, I'm going to die after this…**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! TEEHEE…**


	8. 2nd notice

NOTICE

I'm sorry coz I'm not updating my story…it's just that my final exam almost near and I need to focus! Ill update again at the end of June and I promise ill upload 3 chapters… and right now I'm still working on it!

Sorry once again and thank u 4 understanding!


End file.
